Talk:Quarry/@comment-108.214.147.46-20190709010420/@comment-91.114.236.29-20190729010009
The landmarks can specify an area up to 64x64, giving a maximum possible quarry size of 62x62. An area this large provides a low-maintenance quarry that doesn't need replacing nearly as frequently as the default 9x9 quarry, but be advised that mining from a quarry this large takes about ten minutes ''per layer ''at full speed. Also, a few layers will fill several chests of sand, dirt and cobblestone, depending on the selected region (there is a lot of dirt and sand under water). *By placing the frame above water, or by placing a water source block on the first layer of the quarry, any lava encountered will immediately turn into cobblestone or obsidian, avoiding delays. The water will also prevent hostile mob spawning. *Mining in this fashion requires very little additional interaction from the player and is nearly fully automated, but is considerably less time-efficient than mining manually, and in particular, gathering the ores encrusted in the walls of a cave while exploring it. A good way to take advantage of both cases is to select a relatively small area to dig (the default is good) and to gather any ore visible on the walls of the quarry once it is finished. *Use of enderchests and pipes can make it very easy to send all of the blocks from the quarry to your home/base/castle etc. *When mining through an aboveground or underground water the quarry will extend the water blocks' 'running distance' through the entire dig site as each level is dug progressively. An entire quarry site may be filled from a single water block slopping down to its extremities. Removing it (filling that block) will evacuate the remaining water in a chain reaction. If the quarry digs through a large body of water (such as the sea or a lake), the water blocks will duplicate at each level mined and the quarry site will fill with individual water blocks. *Be careful when sneaking on the frame (to prevent falling). If the tube rests directly on top of a block your motion will not be stopped when reaching the end of the pipe but step down to the block below. If you step down at a straight angle you may overstep and fall into your quarry pit. The same applies to all other pipe structures. *When removing the quarry, take precautions to stand in the path of its popping motion, as it otherwise may fall into your pit with the hazard of losing it. Standing on top of it, or moving forward with the sneak key pressed may help. *Never place a quarry BELOW or INSIDE a landmark pathway and activate it (apply current). The quarry will attempt to remove blocks, and destroy itself. *Even with a protected circuit (shut-off circuits with gates), a combustion engine is in liability of exploding through user mistake or bug. The immediate radius of the explosion destroys the blocks completely. Unless properly supervised, ensure that the quarry is within safe distance of combustion engines or protected by blocks with a high blast resistance . Note: Some Mods (Such as IndustrialCraft 2) modify the blast resistance of certain items.